Current technologies to create firewalls for security purposes in the transmission of data using computers has been through the use of sophisticated software programs utilizing encryption techniques. These techniques have been circumvented by numerous techniques and programs that allow hackers to enter a server and access mainframe and peripheral data storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system and associated method to prevent unauthorized access to information transmitted and received in computer and internet systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method to prevent unauthorized access to information, and in which optical means are used as an electronic gap in data transmission.